The next generation of Demi-god children
by GreekLegend
Summary: What happens when Cadmus gets jumped by a gang of teenagers and there's a monster in the mix and he gets knocked out and injured,only to wake in a hospital well sort of a hospital. Read to find out please R
1. Chapter 1

I didn't know what I did wrong. I was walking home and all of a sudden I'm being chased by a gang of tennagers. I looked back one of then had really sharp teeth and eyes that looked like they were going to kill me. So that just made me run faster but they were still slowly gaining on me so I did what the opposite of what my instincts said I did 180 degree turn and ran at one of the gang members and punched him in the face he fell hard to the ground but didn't seem affected by the punch then ,all of a sudden the gang members started grabbing and punching. Me it was real harsh but I tried not to be a wimp and cry out. When they left , one stayed it was the one with the really sharp teeth and red eyes that looked like burning coals. Then he started talking I didn't under stand him at all until he said one word I didn't really understand it ,just vaguely "die". It was Ancient Greek I studied Ancient Greece at home with my dad and it came quite easy to me. then as i realized with horror that he was one of the monsters my dad told me to try to stay away from. in response to my horror the hair on the back of my neck started to stand up as he turned into a hell hound as big as a 4x4truck. I started to try to stand up but was pounced on like a cat but of course it was a dog which was kind of confusing but I immediately got over it as he tried to swipe at my head I moved my head and it smashed a hole in the cement right next to my head. Then I heard someone say "hey dog breath "as I looked up I saw a pretty girl with blond hair and blue eyes carrying a sword and shield. I was so surprised I didn't know the monster had leaped off me and was heading for her. I then got up as quick as I could with a few broken bones to slow me down a lot and ran at the monster. Then i had a course of adrenaline run through me .When I got there I leaped on its head making it roar in frustration as its eyes were covered. The unknown girl looked at me with agitation and with a glint of concern. Then out of no where when i was distracted i was hit in the head by one furry arm and all I saw was black after that...

I'm going to have three more chapters up within a day or two.


	2. Hospital visit

Disclaimer I'm not as old as Rick riordan there for I'm not Rick riordan other wise happy reading.

When I woke up I was in a strange sort of hospital room it, was made of all wood when it should be made of drywall and installation, but it was a plain room made of wood. I noticed there were about 10 other kids my age except they looked badly wounded and much worse than me. As i was about to sit up I felt a sharp pain in my head and a wave of nausea, hit me as I feel to the ground. Then the same girl with the sword and shield that I had seen last time sat me back down."whoa be careful"she said "you just got hit by a hell hound "."A what"I said with lots of con fusion. " A hell hound "she said. "Oh, i don't know what that is unless your referring to the biggest dog I've ever seen "I said."Thats the one"she said."Oh and I forgot to introduce myself"she said."I'm Amanda" she said "I'm daughter of Aphrodite "."Oh" I said Not really knowing who Aphrodite was,and just to continue the conversation I said,"I'm Cadmus. " Well "she said

" I'm going to be the one showing you the camp-"and was cut off as I said "What camp". "Camp half-blood of course"she said like it was obvious "I've never heard of it before" I admitted."Well you did now "she said. "Thank you captain obvious"I said. She frowned at me and went on "well the first place I'm going to show you is the ...

Yeah that's all sorry it's short but after chapter four they should be bigger.


	3. Talking pegasi

Percy's kids chap 3

_Disclaimer a few of the charters belong to Rick riordan_

_Authors note: hey guys ill be making another chapter in a few days or so (when I fell like it)?lol_

_Disclaimer i do not own any Percy Jackson characters except the ones I made up. Back to the fanfic you've all been waiting for lol._

"The stables" I said "how cool".

"yep"she said.

"Why do you have to show me around the camp i think i can find my own way around this place"I asked

"Because Chiron told me to show you tour around camp and that's what I'm going to do"

"Well to the stables we go"I said in a bored tone.

(...)time skip to the stables.

The stables weren't as bad as I thought once I got there, and there was just one weird thing that I wasn't really surprised of comparing to what I had saw this week Pegasi.

I will admit now that I was a little surprised considering my mouth was agape but you know that's the only sign except for my mind screaming "I wanna ride it" like a five year old.

But I snapped out of it as Amanda said "You saw the Pegasi now let's go to the blacksmiths".

When we were on the way I said "soooo tell me about yourself".

"you first"she said.

"I asked you first"I said.

"Well I already said something about me it's your turn"she said...

Time skip to after tour of the cabins,volleyball net,gym,mess hall,etc.

"So lets see whose better at volley ball since you said you were better at all sports than me"Amanda said in a smug tone.

"Well then let's get started"I said...

_To be continued don don donnnnnnn. not really scary but yeah._


	4. The new kid

_Hello guys here's another chapter. Please review give me tips how to make it better etc. happy reading._

**so it turns out i lost 10 to nothing.**_  
_

**"hey loser" a unrecognized voice called out I could hear Amanda groan in frustration as a gang of about five people came out of the bushes.**

**"so I hear your the new kid"he said as his gang members grabbed me .**

**"yep"I said nevously.**

**i heard Amanda sign like she had seen this all to many times before.**

**i started to get nervous and so at started to struggle to get out of but it was like trying to get out of a room with no doors or windows. And that's when I realized these were the bulleys of camp half blood. And so I was dragged along for what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes.**

**then we emerged into woods if rom what I heard these woods changed every second of the day and were filled with monsters when we were halfway inside the forest they julet dropped me there and ran screaming and why isn't n know why til' I looked up there was a Minotaur standing over me smiling like he just own the lottery and I think to him he did.**

**findIng a Demi-god alone in the woods with no one to help him. **

**I looked around for escape routes I could take but there looked like there was none there and I just remembered the forest changes with me very second so even if I managed to get out of here I wouldn't be able to find my way out and only the daughters of athena could find there way out of These forests. And when I looked around at my surrounding I saw there was armor and weapons laying around crushed,dented,and rusted. What I didn't know was that it could rust surprising I thought.**

**then I remembered the position I was in,I too was about to be crushed.**

**i gulped ready to get smashed but my instincts told me to move so I did. I got up faster than ever and ran I didn't know where I was going but I had too get away from that Minotaur but I knew I was being follow because I could hear trees smashing in the background,so then I did something I have never done before,I thought of a plan to kill this Minotaur without being killed.**

**I found out a plan and was ready to go when I heard something else from the growl it sounded like a dog but I knew better than that it was a hellhound and someone had summoned it to kill me.**

**but I guess B would be wrong because they have been sighting stuff like this lately.**

**Then it jumped out even bigger than the last one it barred its fangs at me,I started running in the other direction(west)but all I thought while I ran was this is never going to End I got to find a way out of first I had to take down those monsters. And I had to make a plan and quick before I became lunch meat because they were gaining on me slowly over time.**

**so I took out my sword I had been given when I got here and turned around to face them but they weren't there I signed in relief at them being gone until I heard a crunch.**

**i turned around quick enough to slice the hellhound in the stomach making it turn to dust but 'where was the minotaur'?i asked myself.**

**so in a rush I started running again only to meet the Minotaur head-to-head. But this time I couldn't back down I wouldn't.**

**i ran him which seemed pretty dum when I thought about so I made a quick plan in my head.**

**i went to go slice to the left but quickly did a upper cut with my sword but surprisingly he dodged it leaving me in a bad pose to be strikes so I quicken got out of the way when he was getting ready to strike but did t get out of the way in time I was hit but one of his hairy arms flying into a nearby tree.**

**it felt like I broke my back but I wasn't done yet I slowly went to get back only to get hit by one of his horns slicing my arm that's when I noticed all the scratches all over me I almost panicked but I knew I had a task to do or I would die.**

**so I used the little strength I had left to climb on his back when his head was still down and sliced his neck, he turned into dust but since he was like Ten feet tall I fell like a sack of potatoes. And so I remembered something Amanda had told me:'if you lost your way in the forest then follow the moss on the front of the tree to camp.**

**when I got there I had only a sliver of energy to use so I walked to the big house.**

**when I got to the big house very one gasped inside there except Chiron and MR.D. I heard a few of them ask "what happened" or scream "to get someone from the Apollo cabin" and that's when I passed out of exertion...**

don't you guys just love cliff hangers,I'm so good at them too please please please review follow favorite etc...yeah and happy spring breaks and I might get another chapter done by tomorrow.


	5. Passed out?

_ Yeah this chapter was supposed to be the last chapter for today but idc I got a little side tracked so yeah hope you enjoy and happy spring break._

(Cadmus' sister pov)

Something happened I know it Cadmus must be in trouble I have to find him where ever he is i need to know.

(Cadmus' pov)

I saw a flash of light as I opened my eyes immediately my head started to hurt. I cried out in pain. And that's when I saw Amanda,Chiron,AndA few Apollo campers rush over I heard Amanda say "your awake" but I just passed out again.

(Cadmus' sister pov)

all of a sudden my head started to hurt I don't know why but I knew it had to be my brother Cadmus.

(Cadmus pov)

When I finally woke up 24 hours later my head still hurt just not as much it did the first time. Then Amanda came over I didn't want to tell her just yet but I kinda liked her I know it sounds pathetic but its true. she walked over and gave me ambrosia which wasn't a lot but tasted like cinnamon buns,which was my favorite food surprisingly I guess that's what it's supposed to taste like I thought.

she saw my face and smiled "what does it taste like" "cinnamon buns" I answered "and why does it taste like my favorite kind of food though?"

"that's what it's supposed to taste like"she answered.

"oh" I answered.

"so?"i asked "what do you want to do". "Well it's free time right now so wanna go to the lake?"

"Sure". Nice going Cadmus you could've had a better conversation than that.

"meet you at the lake in 10minutes"she said a little nervously.

i don't know why she was nervous at all because she was the one to suggest it but I didn't dwell on it.

10 minutes later we were at the lake but i was the only one in the lake she just sat there in the searing sun tanning like there was nothing else to do and since it never rained she could tan all day except during the night.

And I thought just for a second that her skin was naturally tanned.

"So"I asked "you getting in". She just shook her head.

'maybe this'll scare her' well I've always been able to hold my breath really long so let's try it out as a prank.

so I dived under water.

after two minutes I saw here through the Water look up looking for me. Then got up and panic etched her face she was terrified. then she jumped into the water and I just thought about it for a second SHE COULD'NT SWIM!

she started to doggey peddle then out of no where she started to sink because we were in 15 foot deep water she couldn't touch the bottom. So I swam over to her as fast as I could not waste ing anytime and dragged her ashore there was no one around and no time to get someone so i had to do CPR on her so I started putting my mouth to her lips and blowing just like on Tv I pumped her chest then did the same thing five times till she started to spit up water.

i was relieved and fell off her. Then my cheeks stated to turn what's I realized what I just did. Then she looked at me and her eyes widened she was staring at something or someone above my head when I looked up I saw what she was looking at a trident right above my head!

_well that's my chapter ill try to update tomorrow and I don't think there will be any percy Jackson characters in here unless you want but there's no annabeth or percy they died. But maybe Thalia or nico or something REVIEW please and thank you_


	6. Son Of Poseidon?

_It's been a long time since I updated so I hope you enjoy. R&R helpful criticism accepted._

Amanda gasped i don't know what from her trying to get air or because of the trident above my head. but i guessed it was a mix of both because she was staring above my head her were wide in shock and she was breathing heavily at the same time. so i just layed there feeling dumb and not knowing what to do so when she finally she spoke the first words that came out of her mouth were "thank you".

then i got up and lended her a hand as she took it and got up.

"we should probably tell Chrion what happened"she said

i just simply nodded and started walking to the Big House (or what ever its called i think i forgot:/).

it took us about 10 minutes to get to the big house. i walked up the door and walked in but Chrion wasn't there but Mr.D was and so we told him our story.

"well,well,well" MR.D said,"not surprising telling from what happened".

"so what are we going to do?"Amanda asked.

"well we'll tell everyone at camp tonight at dinner other wise if you have anything more to say get out!"

as i was walking out i heard him mutter something about only having 16 more years to go but i didn't think about it too much like (like i think a lot anyway)

But i had some certain ares kids to deal with so i started to walk towards the ares cabin. they probably thought i was some weak Hermes kid but I'm not and they wont be picking on me again.

As I was walking towards the cabin I bumped into one of the people who dragged me not the woods and smiled it was time to get my revenge I remembered to bring extra water bottles with and and I uncapped the lid just now and just simply set it down on the ground.

the ares cabin kid looked at me quizzically then was walking towards his cabin when I wrapped water around his ankles making him jump in surprise at what was happening quickly I made the water hard (shows this power in the demigod files) and made him trip .

He fell to the ground with a loud thud and hit his head against a rock knocking him out. I felt a twinge of guilt for a second till I remember what they did leaving me in the woods like that.

But thinking a out that just made me even angrier I took out the ten water bottles I brought with me and uncapped them all swirling water all around me in a kind of defense but there was no one in there so that just got me frustrated so I decided t was kind of foolish to go and beat up the ares kids so I just took jog very long jog around camp to waste some of my energy And frustration.

time skip five hours later!.?!.!?;)/$:):!:$;)/!/7㈁8㈄0㈄7㈄7㈂3㈁7㈄9㈂3㈂9㈂3㈂3㈅8㈃9

When i got back to my cabin it was about 7 o'clock pm and suddenly i felt really tired so I blindly stumbled into my cabin and lay on my bed and fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

_the end please review and reread and happy weekend._


End file.
